


Loki Has a Bad Day

by Jenndude5



Series: Pride [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Until he doesn't), Gen, He has a hairball, He has to wear a sign, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has a bad day, Loki is a cat, Lokitty, Silly outfit, The spawn (kid) won't leave him alone, animal adoption, but not Loki, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a bad day. Because Darcy. Also a midgardian spawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Has a Bad Day

Loki was having a bad bay.

He had a hairball sitting in the back of his throat. Normally he would go hide under Thor’s bed and hack until it was up (or if it was late, wait until everyone was in bed and go from floor to floor making the most awful retching sounds, making sure that the occupants of that floor heard every dirty detail. It was always fun to watch the ants scramble around the next morning looking for it).

_Normally_ he would either be at SHIELD or that stupid tower (both prisons in their own right), but no. Not today. Today Thor and his band of idiot earth friends were making an appearance at an animal adoption fundraiser.

And _Lewis_ brought him along. She insisted that he should be there, as if the presence of yet another cat in a sea of furred beasts would make people stop and look. He wasn’t to be adopted, obviously (though he was tempted to run when his guards back was turned), so there wasn’t really any point for him to be here.

And Loki absolutely refuses to do something undignified like vomiting during a public event. He was raised as a prince and would act like one.

Something else attributing to his bad day, though not new, was the _outfit_ they had him in. The ridiculous plastic helmet and fake silk cape, something they (The _Avengers_ ) started the first day and never stopped. Even when he was able to get out of it someone always finds him and puts it back on.

Though, for today, they’ve added a sign around his neck that read ‘I’m not really a cat! I’m an evil overlord that was turned into a cat! I also have fleas if the evil didn’t deter you from wanting me!’

It was a large sign.

And he didn’t have fleas!

And the final thing that made his day awful…

“Mommy I want this kitty!”

Loki’s eye twitched. This… _child_ has been repeating those words for the last half an hour, alternating between tugging at his mother’s shirt and grabbing at Loki whenever said feline tried to slink away. The woman was trying to pull the child away from the trickster turned pussy (probably because of the less then friendly eyes Loki had trained on the brat), telling him things like ‘No Tommy, that kitty already has a home.’ and ‘I don’t think he’s very nice, you don’t want a mean kitty do you?’

She failed miserably.

“But, Mom!” The kid whined, “He’s dressed like _Loki_! How cool is that!”

Flattery would get him nowhere. Where did the child even hear his name? Besides the whole ‘world domination’ thing…

Loki was drawn out of his thoughts when his tail was suddenly grabbed. Yowling, he turned around and swiped his (painted gold, really Lewis) claws at the small hand wrapped around his extra appendage. He hissed, hair standing on end as he balled up at the midgardian spawn, just daring the thing to touch him again.

Said spawn had gasped when he was struck, yanking away. Now, holding his bleeding hand to his chest, his eyes welled up with tears.

Loki felt unbelievably smug.

Until it started _screaming._

Tommy had already been pulled into his mother’s arms, and people were looking over to see what was wrong, some even coming over to try and ‘help’, and now everyone was giving Loki side glances as if the whole thing was _his_ fault.

The thing was loud, and Loki’s ears rang, and he was surrounded by morons (what else is new) and why was he even here again?

Oh, right. **Lewis.**

Loki slunk off while the spawn was telling everyone about the mean kitty and his mother was worrying about tetanus, plotting his revenge.

**-Line-**

Darcy sighed sadly, standing up and stepping out of the pen of puppies. It was time to leave and the volunteers were already putting the animals that weren’t adopted back in their cages.

She grabbed her shoes (she took them off because they were new and the puppies kept trying to chew on them) and bent down to put them on.

Her screeched could be heard across the park.

Loki didn’t have a hairball anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is more Cat!Loki, as requested (demanded? Expected?) by ErinKenobi2893 on FF. You will get your Steve cuddles, but I figured I would do the original prompts (by Nightmare Chaser) that I didn't do, first.
> 
> Update info: I have an idea brewing (bval_1 knows what I mean) and it started to spawn, so you may catch small pieces of plot later. Maybe. Probably not, but still.
> 
> Real Life (you can skip this): I went to the dentist yesterday, and because I love irony, I just ate some peanut brittle. I regret nothing. Also, chocolate bunnies.


End file.
